All in one night
by beanie0700
Summary: Mysterious things start happening after Jess has a very strange dream. All in the middle of the holiday mumble jumble. What crazy things will happen all in one night?  New version


**When I came up with this idea for this story, it was a few days before Christmas. In the holiday rush, I made a crappy story and posted it on FF. I decided it was terrible , and decided to rewrite it. It's taken me forever to make it. But I think that this is much better than the first. I hope you like it. **

**The Dream walk **

Jessica Lockhart was currently laying in her bed just dozing off, when Jeannie( Amanda and Jess's pesky roommate) started snoring.

"Err." Jess groaned. She had a science test tomorrow and she had had a terrible time studying it. This made it very difficult to sleep. But finally, when she relaxed enough, she fell into a deep sleep. She suddenly jerked up. She had a dream - one of her dreams. She quickly grabbed her notebook and started drawing. When she was done she saw the letters HRCISTASM and an arrow shooting at target below it. But Jess's eyes grew heavy and she fell into a deep sleep.

The next thing Jess remembered was lying face down on the floor and Nash's voice roaring down the hall. Nash's voice must have stunned her and made her fall out of her bed. Jess was grateful that her bed was the bottom bunk.

"Girls get up!" Mrs. Nash screamed. Jess sat up noticing her notebook on the floor next to her.

"Jess are you okay?" Amanda asked as she rushed down the bunk bed ladder to help her up.

"yeah, I'm fine." Jess responded

"Amanda." Jeannie groaned.

"Yes?" Amanda asked.

" It's your turn to get ready in the upstairs bathroom ." Jeannie whined.

"Oh, Okay." Amanda said

"Well get to it!" Jeannie yelled.

The girls scrambled out of the doors to walk to school.

"Wow, it's nice out!" said Amanda

"yeah, I guess you don't need that." Jess said gesturing to Amanda's light leather jacket.

"Wow it's 82 out." Jess said glancing at her watch, that also told temperature.

"I can't believe it's 3 days before Christmas. It was a lot colder back in Maryland." Said Amanda

Jess cupped her hand indicating that she needed to tell Amanda something private.

"What?" Amanda whispered.

" I had a dream last night. One of my dreams." Said Jess.

" And I drew this." Jess said handing Amanda a copied piece of paper.

" There's two copies so you can give one to Finn."

" Oh good. I just hope this doesn't start a huge bruhaha."

" Well I'll see you later I guess. " Jess said as they split off on two different streets.

**Jess **

Realizing she was late, Jess broke out into a run. She was a few streets away from the school when she saw Philby turning on to the street Jess was on.

"Hey!" she yelled. Philby spun around to see Jess jogging down the street.

"Hey! Have you seen Willa?" Philby asked. Jess grinned then said

" No. But why are you walking?" Philby's mother usually drove Philby to school, mainly because she was worried about his safety . And always thought he could get killed by either a car or a bad person. Philby paused to roll his eyes.

" She thinks I need more vitamin D. And that because it is so nice out that I need to get out into the sun!" He said in a mocking voice. Jess chuckled as they walked into the school. Later the found Willa at her locker and Jess took this opportunity to tell them about her dream.

"So…." Jess started.

" Okay this can't be good." Said Willa. Knowing that Jess always started something bad or strange off with "So…".

" Oh, Um I had a dream last night. It was really freaky. With all kinds of things about an arrow. Anyway I drew this." Jess said handing her friends the copies of paper.

" Wow, okay we will look it over." Philby said just before the school bell rang.

" See you at second period Willa" Philby yelled as he started walking quickly down the hall.

Amanda

The terrible feeling of her burning lungs flushed through her body. She had started running just shortly after she split off with Jess. She quickly turned onto the Summerfield road, the street Winter Park high school was on. Her mind rushed thinking about how tired she was before she was even at school and about Jess's dream and the possibilities of her drawings. After what seemed like forever Amanda finely reached the school. As she ran in a cool breeze flowed over her body. Distracted with the fact that if she did not get to her locker and into her classroom into minutes and with the sudden burst of air conditioning she did not pay any attention to where she was going. She tripped over her shoelaces and crashed into something hard. When she looked up, she saw Finn's familiar face grinning at her.

"Sorry!" Amanda yelled as she helped him off the ground.

"Oh it's fine. You are gonna be late!" Finn exclaimed.

" Yeah here." Amanda gasped handing him the copy of Jess's drawing.

" I am going to guess that this means Jess had a dream." Finn yelled as Amanda flew up the stairs.

" Yep, look over it." Amanda said not turning back.

**So what did you think? It's kind of strange. But anyway please review or subscribe. Sorry if my other chapters take forever or if you send a message that I take forever to respond to. I am a slow writer. Anyway thank you for reading! **


End file.
